Shapeshifter
|quick weapon buttons = Two |quick_spell_buttons = Two |notable_professionals = Cernd}}Shapeshifter is one of the three class kits for druids. These druids have freely accepted to be infected with lycanthropy and as a result, they can turn into werewolves right from the start, instead of earning their transforming abilities at level 7. This shapeshifting ability is much stronger than the other ones and takes a lot effort to have control of this form, that they sacrifice the other shapeshifting abilities. At level 13, they may turn into a greater werewolf once per day. The second penalty is that a shapeshifter can't wear any body armor. Ability Scores *Prime Requisites for Dual-Classing. Humans Require a minimum of 15 in Wisdom and Charisma and a 17 in strength to dual class into a fighter.. Note: For the information of this table the human race was used, because they have no character bonunes/penalties related to race and therefore act like a 'neutral'. For other races this may be slightly different. See Ability Scores for more information. Druid abilities Immunity to poison At lvl 15, druids become immune to poison. Resistance Druids gain 10% resistance to fire, cold, electricity and acid when they reach lvl 18. At lvl 21 and 24, they gain an additional bonus of 10%. Priest spells For the complete list of spells, see Spells (Baldur's Gate II). For the complete list of spell that can be used by clerics, druids and rangers, see Priest spells (Baldur's Gate II). Here are all spells that can be used by druids and their class kits. Shapeshift: Werewolf Shapeshifters gain the ability Shapeshift: Werewolf once per day starting at level 1, and acquire additional uses every two levels thereafter (levels 3, 5, 7, etc.) until level 11, capping out at 6 uses per day. They lose access to the normal Shapeshift forms. At level 13, they gain the ability Shapeshift: Greater Werewolf once per day, and acquire additional uses every two levels thereafter (levels 15, 17, 18, etc.). High-level class abilities Druids receive quest level priest spells which are added to the level 7 spellbook. The spells can only be selected once. To druids, these abilities become avialable when they reach lvl 15. * Aura of Flaming Death * Elemental Summoning * Elemental Transformation (Fire) * Elemental Transformation (Earth) * Energy Blades * Globe of Blades * Greater Elemental Summoning, requires elemental summoning to be picked first. * Implosion * Mass Raise Dead * Storm of Vengeance * Summon Deva, only one can be picked, picking summon fallen deva makes summon deva unavailable. * Summon Fallen Deva Spell progression Notes: Priests gain additional spell slots for their wisdom. +Usable by priest whose wisdom is 17 or higher. ++Usable by priest whose wisdom is 18 or higher. Note that the wisdom requirement is gone since Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal, any priest whose wisdom is lower than 16 may learn lvl 6 and 7 spells, including quest level priest spells Table for experience, hitpoints and weapon proficiency. Category:Shapeshifters Category:Kits